federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Halanan (Species)
The Halanans are a humanoid species which originally were native to Halana. Halana was the homeworld of the Halanan species until natural disaster necessitated its evacuation. The species resettled on New Halana. Halanans have a psycho-projective telepathic ability which allows them to project a representation of themselves while they are unconscious in sleep. Halanan hybrids with other species are a common occurrence given their membership in the Federation. Halanan's are known to mate for life. *List of Halanan's Physical Appearance One possibility of a Human/Halanan hybrid is a less pronounced pointed ear and a similar psycho-projective ability. Halanan/Human hybrids (and in some cases an additional, third species) are able to connect telepathically to those they are emotionally bonded to and share dreams. In addition to that, Halanan hybrids are very empathic and can communicate with other telepathic species. A third type of ear found among Halanans is one very similar to the Vulcan ear. This ear shape is less common among Halanans, however does occur. Not all Halanans adhere to the strict appearance. A full blooded Halanan may have less pronounced ears, and the child be born with the less common. Halanan blood isn’t red, but rather black in appearance. Hemoglobin, the protein which carries oxygen in Terran blood, isn’t present in Halanan blood but is replaced by a protein called pyroglobin which, though has different properties, performs the same function. In the veins, the blood looks dark purple due to its different absorption properties. Outside of the body and when exposed to oxygen, the pyroglobin protein turns a very dark red and appears black to the naked eye. Their blood clots much faster than most species due to blood palette density. Because of this difference Halanans or anyone with Halanan blood (Roughly 1/4thHalanan is the minimum) are very sensitive to nitro oxide. ‘Laughing gas’ affects a Halanan in half the time it would take to work on a Terran and, if exposed to it for too long, they will pass out. In most cases, Halanan traits are dominate when mixed with other traits. For example, if someone is half Halanan and half Human, their blood will be black, like their Halanan parent, and they will retain the above mentioned empathic and projective abilities. Depending on the species is the exact degree of ability they retain.Halanans, unlike Humans, do not have a set number of teeth but grow new teeth in the event that one is lost. In rare cases, teeth grow into the roof of the mouth, creating a smaller set of sharp, pointed teeth behind the original and visible set of teeth. In addition to that, they heal from bone injuries at an accelerated rate when medical attention is not available. Unlike their Vulcan and Romulan cousins, Halanans are susceptible to drastic changes in temperature. At temperatures below 20F, anyone with any significant amount of Halanan blood (again, a minimum of 1/4th) slowly begins to loose motor functions, usually starting in the extremities. If they are not warmed up, eventually they will die. On the other hand, at temperatures above 95-100F Halanans begin to experience hallucinations, severe shaking, and will eventually pass out. With prolonged exposure, their lungs will shut down. If either of these temperatures are reached slowly, such as over several days, the symptoms are not likely to occur for several days at the lower or higher temperature. However, eventually they will become apparent. Halanans and Halanan-hybrids go through a sort of telepathic ‘phase’. In most cases, this happens later in life, around 95 years old (approximately mid-life). However for hybrids, the alien factor may alter this occurrence or may not occur at all. When this occurs, the Halanan will become ill for several days. Biologically nothing is wrong with them, but chemicals in the section of the brain that controls and dictates empathic and telepathic abilities experiences a shift in chemical makeup and amount. The result is either an expansion of telepathic ability that is slight or exceptional depending on the ability to begin with. Category:Species Information